


Of Youngjae and the Cactus Worshipper

by Wooshin_stan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, I don't know what the hell this is anyway, I'm Sorry, Jaebum with tattoos, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Rating will change, god what an enjoyable thought, it's Edgar Daniel III. - the cactus, not character, this will most probably be embarrassing to read in some parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooshin_stan/pseuds/Wooshin_stan
Summary: "Two hot guys in a fluffy gay relationship that you support from the bottom of your heart even though it will never happen in real life, along with a great dose of unprotected sex with strangers at the weirdest places with all of the bottom guys having daddy kink." BamBam mumbled as he was walking by with a little cactus in his hands."That's pretty much the perfect description of fanfiction, Bam. I'm impressed."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's act like that's a good title.  
> This will be a multi-chapter story (it was supposed to be a one-shot, but I know that I ain't gonna finish it at once and I want to post something).
> 
> Imagine Jb with piercings and tattoos.  
> I'm dying of blood loss in here.

Youngjae should stop reading fanfiction.

"Really, it's just like that VKook fanfiction I read yesterday!"

Mark stared at him from behind the counter, a judging look on his face. On the other hand, BamBam, his Thai sweetie of a sassy part-time worker, looked genuinely interested. Before he could say anything, Mark interrupted him.

"Again, Youngjae? I bet you went through the entire VKook tag already."

"I didn't, only 70 pages."

"But seriously... what's so great about it?"

"Two hot guys in a fluffy gay relationship that you support from the bottom of your heart even though it will never happen in real life, along with a great dose of unprotected sex with strangers at the weirdest places with all of the bottom guys having daddy kink." BamBam mumbled as he was walking by with a little cactus in his hands.

"That's pretty much the perfect description of fanfiction, Bam. I'm impressed."

"I'm amazing and aware of that, hyung... but yeah, thanks. Anyway, Jae, what do you mean by 'it's just like the VKook fanfiction I read yesterday'?"

"There's a tattoo parlor opening. Right next to our shop."

"So you mean the usual 'flower shop and tattoo parlor with a hot owner' fanfiction cliche." the eldest said, earning an amused chuckle from BamBam and an unimpressed look from Youngjae.

"I bet the owner isn't hot. But yeah, I mean exactly that."

"Well then, because we'll be little shits, Youngjae, get some flowers and bring them to the tattoo parlor as a gift. Perhaps bump into the hot owner, look up at him, since he'll be taller than you, get lost in his eyes, then admire the fact that he'll be fucking hot, run away in embarrassment after stuttering out a 'welcome' and come back here so I can laugh at you with a 'I told you'."

Rolling his eyes, the brunette walked into the back of the shop, changing into his work clothes. He only meant that there was a tattoo parlor opening next to them. Not that he'll go and fuck its owner. That won't happen. Nope, no, he won't end up like a character in a fanfiction.

-

Jaebum slumped down onto the black leather couch with a sigh. Finally, they were done with decorating the studio. Honestly, his three darlings of friends-slash-employees weren't much of a help. Maybe Jinyoung. But Jackson hadn't bothered to get up from the floor, only to sit on the couch when it was placed in its current spot, and Yugyeom... well, he went for coffee, Jaebum guessed that could be counted as helping.

Suddenly, Jackson, sprung up, quickly walking in front of the shop and then back again, an amused expression on his face.

"What are you planning, Wang?"

"Here comes the fanfiction!"

A confused expression on his face, Jaebum tried to focus on the phone screen that Jackson excitedly thrust into his face. There was plenty of text which Jaebum didn't bother to read since the blonde next to him would somehow ramble his way to the point anyway. Somewhere in the middle of Jackson's speech, the part which Jaebum was slightly interested in came.

"-and you see, the shop next door is a flower shop. A typical fanfiction cliche."

"Wait... what?"

"You weren't listening at all, were you?"

Offering the younger a sheepish smile, Jaebum gestured for him to continue.

"You see... in a lot of fanfictions, there's this cliche. There is a flower shop and a tattoo parlor. Somehow, the owners meet, usually the flower shop owner brings some 'welcome' gift to the tattoo artist, since the flower shop is always there first, and it's like, yeah, they're both attractive as hell, they think the other is attractive as hell, they fall in love. It's all weird and shit and they're cute and whatever and their employees make fun of them the whole time and somewhere along the way, the owners get together. Most of the time, their employees do too. Now, this depends on the rating-"

"What."

"-don't interrupt me, you piece of burnt toast. Rating, if it's only fluffy or if there's smut-"

"Smut?"

"Porn, you idiot. If it's fluffy, the fanfiction usually ends after that. If it's not, there's a hot sex scene, in our case, with you being the top, preferably on the counter of the tattoo shop or in one of the owner's apartments, with an 'I love you so much' scene afterwards. And now, we're in this situation."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a flower shop next door. You're about to get laid, Im Jaebum."

Rolling his eyes with a sigh, Jaebum dismissed the younger's silly act, instead opting to hang their common and easy tattoo desings on the wall.

Somehow, the thought stuck to him...

-

Seriously, Youngjae shouldn't read fanfiction.

Because now, especially with the addition of Mark's teasing and BamBam's theories about the supposed-to-be hot tattooer next door, he was getting curious. And that was never a good thing with friends like his.

"Look at him, hyung... he's so hopeless."

"I know. It's so obvious. He wants to get laid... preferably by the tattoo shop owner, am I right?"

"More like get pierced by the tattooist's needle."

A groan came from Youngjae's direction.

"That was awful, Kunpimook." at that, the brunette was rewarded with a sharp glare.

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

Suddenly, the door opened, the three turning their heads to see two boys entering the shop. Brunette and blonde, the brunette almost a head taller than the blonde, both of them in all-black clothes, tattoos poking out from their sleeves and collars. Somehow, Youngjae had an idea what was happening in that exact moment.

"Hello, welcome to Just Right, my name is Youngjae, this is Mark and Kunpimook, how can we help you today?"

At the mention of BamBam's real name, the brunette newcomer smirked, seeing BamBam's expression. Rolling his eyes at him, the Thai boy glared at Youngjae.

"Choi Youngjae, you have a death wish, don't you?"

"Obviously."

"Guys. Shut up." Mark turned to the two boys, currently in front of the counter.

"Sorry for asking this... but who's the owner?" the blonde asked, getting two hands pointing at Youngjae the next moment.

"Yes, I'm the owner. Why?"

The smirks on the boys' faces widened into grins as they exchanged meaningful looks.

"We're from the tattoo parlor next door."

A sigh came from Youngjae as both Mark and BamBam snorted, their teasing gazes digging into his side.

"Wait... is any of you the... well, tattoo parlor owner, perhaps?" the American asked, obviously checking both of the boys out. However, at that, the blonde let out a laugh, shaking his head sideways.

"No, we're just here to... look at someone."

The exchanged looks that came next pissed Youngjae off. Especially when those four pairs of eyes landed on his face afterwards.

"He _is_ hot... Jaebum will have to admit that."

"Jaebum?"

"That's the owner."

BamBam smirked again and spoke to Youngjae in a teasing tone.

"See, hyung? Even his name sounds hot. You can't deny this now, this is going to end up like a fanfiction. You're gonna get a dick in your ass very soon."

"That was disgusting, Bam. And why do you think I'm a bottom any-"

"Jackson, we'll have to go or Jinyoung will have our heads." the tall brunette said, pointing to the door.

"Oh... right. Well, anyway, we'll see each other a lot now. Some in other ways than the others." with a wink to Youngjae, earning a certain finger in return. It was not a nice finger.

"Okay, okay. Bye you satanic tattoo artists!" Mark shouted at them as they were exiting the shop, only for the blonde, Jackson, to come back not even a second later, unable to leave without having the last word.

"When you come to check out Jaebum later, you know you will, get him a cactus!"

"Won't be the only thing he'll be getting." BamBam grinned, earning a chop to his neck from Youngjae.

Once Jackson was gone, along with the tall brunette, Mark stared at the door, letting out a chuckle.

"You know, Jackson was quite hot."

"Thank you, sweetie." once again, the blonde was leaning against the door frame, a smirk on his handsome face. Upon being heard, Mark blushed, but that didn't beat the flirty smile playing on his lips. Not even a second later, once again, the brown-haired boy came in to drag Jackson away. Although, before they could leave, BamBam spoke up.

"Jackson, what's your attractive friend's name?" the blonde smirked as the taller boy next to him flushed, answering the slightly silly question.

"Yugyeom."

"See you around, _Yugyeom_." the Thai boy spoke his name in an extra sultry tone, not being subtle at all with his appreciation of Yugyeom's looks. The other didn't seem to mind, even though his face was bright red, still, there was a shy, but satisfied smile on his face.

-

For some reason, the next day, Youngjae found himself in front of the tattoo parlor, a small, potted cactus - that BamBam forced him to take - in his hands as he stared at the door nervously. It was only minutes after the shop opened, so nobody was there yet... but still.

Finally stepping in, the brunette looked around the room, seeing a counter right in front of him, few leather armchairs and a leather couch placed along the walls. Multiple shelves with thick books, apparently full of tattoo designs, the easier, common ones like butterflies, roses, knives, skulls and a lot others hung on the walls. There really wasn't anyone in the room. Not even behind the counter.

"Uh... hello? Is anyone here?"

He was met with no response. His eyes wondered to an open door to his right, some kind of sound coming from there. Slowly, his steps cautious, Youngjae walked to it, peeking inside of the room. It was the tattoo studio itself, a wide range of coloured ink on display, pictures of tattooed people, perhaps the customers, on the walls and a black chair in the middle. But that wasn't what Youngjae was looking at... well, before he ran away, anyway.

Standing behind the chair was a tall, slender but well-built man, currently pulling a shirt over his head. His bare back was on display, allowing Youngjae to see a massive tattoo of a dragon covering the whole area of the man's back. His arms were also covered with ink, or at least what he saw of them.

For a bit, Youngjae enjoyed the sight of the man's back muscles shifting deliciously as he pulled the garment on before actually realizing what he was doing.

With a shriek of _'I'm so sorry!'_ , the brunette flew out of the room, almost tripping over his own foot in the process.

Youngjae felt his face, damn, not only face, ears and neck too, getting hot. He surely resembled a tomato at that moment. The worst thing was the fact, that the sight of the man's back, _sexy_ back - not a pun, although it might as well be - at that, was engraved into his mind. The inked dragon on the man's back, as if it was laughing at Youngjae's dismay. Shaking his head to snap from his thoughts, Youngjae went for the door before being stopped by a voice, that in the brunette's pathetic description, sounded just divine.

"Hey, wait a moment, would you?"

Turning around slowly, he came face to face with the man from earlier, now fully dressed, the dragon tattoo hidden under the fabric of his t-shirt. Still, it didn't cover his arms, also with beautifully difficult desings swirling over them. Besides the fact that _damn_ , that guy had guns. The man's hair was black, messy but still extremely attractive, his face very... handsome too, with kind of cold, sharp features, his eyes a gorgeous shade of dark brown, almost black. There was an amused smirk plastered on the man's face, softening his cold-looking expression.

"I... uh..." Youngjae tried to apologize, _again_ , this time properly, but nothing really came out. Well, something did, although those sounds could not be counted as actual words. More like something that should make him even more embarrassed. It most certainly did its job.

"It's okay." the man said with a chuckle, at least slightly easing Youngjae's suffering.

"Anyway, can I help you with anything? A tattoo, piercing, perhaps?" quickly, the brunette shook his head sideways, now remembering the reason he was there.

Raising his hands, the pot still held tightly in them, he averted the other's gaze as he spoke.

"I just... I wanted to say welcome. I'm from the flower shop next door so I kind of... well, this is a welcome gift, probably." Youngjae didn't think he could blush any harder after seeing the man half-naked. Apparently, he could.

The man in front of him looked kind of surprised, but soon, his face broke into a genuine smile, with which, he took the small pot from Youngjae.

"Thank you very much. I really appreciate it."

Youngjae only nodded, already kind of shuffling to the door, before the man spoke again.

"What's your name?"

"C-Choi Youngjae." he bowed his head a bit.

"Im Jaebum." reaching out his hand, Jaebum waited for Youngjae to take it before shaking it.

Suddenly, the door opened behind them, making the two jump apart.

"Oh, I see you gave him the cactus."

_Jackson._

"Wang, don't you have something better to do?"

"I don't, but apparently, _you_ have _someone_ to do." the blonde answered, eyeing Youngjae rudely.

Squeaking in embarrassment, Youngjae muttered a quick _'Bye.'_ and practically flew out of the door.

"See you around!" was the last thing the brunette heard from Jaebum as he burst into his own shop again.

In there, BamBam and Mark stood behind the counter, matching expressions of curiousity on their faces.

"Where were you?"

"... he's hot."

"Who?"

"Jaebum, the tattoo parlor owner, the one you apparently think I'll fuck because this looks like a fanfiction, is hot."

BamBam snorted.

"And how do you know? Maybe he's a freak under the shirt."

"He's not. I saw him shirtless."

"Aren't you moving too fast, hyung?" the Thai boy teased, making Youngjae flick his forehead. Still, the pink haired boy giggled, wiggling his eyebrows at Youngjae.

"What do you mean that you saw him shirtless, Youngjae-ah?"

If his blush faded, it came back now. Which was quite irritating, but what could Youngjae do.

"I kind of walked in on him changing." at that, the half-naked image of Jaebum swam up in his mind, turning his attention to the memory of the other's muscled body covered in beautifully sexy tattoos. He almost lost himself in the memory of the other's body, also his divine voice, _what a pathetic thought that was of him_ , but the loud laughs of his friends brought him back to reality. Sadly.

"By the way..." Mark began, making Youngjae look on him, "I told you." with a grin, the older ducked from Youngjae's hand as the younger tried to smack him.

The rest of the day, Youngjae avoided his co-workers, as their mocking didn't stop. Somewhere along the way, Jackson joined them with a _'Jaebum threw me out since I made fun of him. By the way, he's staring at the cactus like it's the heaven itself.'_ , which made BamBam and Mark snigger at him behind their hands. As much as they tried, it wasn't very subtle... well, a point for trying still counts. Or at least Youngjae thought it did.

-

Right now, Jaebum kind of wanted to kill his employees. Well, that happened often enough, but now it had a better reason. Ever since yesterday, the day he met Youngjae, Jackson has been teasing him non-stop, thinking up weird and perverse scenarios of their possible next meetings.

"Wait, so they already met each other?" but apparently, the blonde forgot to mention their encounter to Yugyeom, which was rare. Right now, the only one not knowing about the whole 'like a fanfiction' situation was Jinyoung. Not that anyone really wanted to tell him anyway. Well, he'd find out. Eventually. Perhaps once Jaebum would be far, _far_ away from South Korea so his darling of a best friend couldn't laugh at him. He could move to Spain and change his name to Carlos... gay and european - also obsessed with his cactus, the plant was a darling, really - , that isn't a big deal, is it?

"Yeah. But this cactus worshipper doesn't want to tell me what happened that Youngjae left so red."

Two pairs of half-assed puppy eyes turned to Jaebum, pleading for details which the oldest didn't want to give. But even though the puppy eyes were half-assed, as stated earlier, they still worked. So as much as he wanted to continue admiring his cactus - Edgar Daniel the Third - he decided to tell them the story before they found a theory of their own. That never ended well.  _Never_.

"Yesterday morning, after you spilled _my_ coffee on _my_ shirt, then blamed _me_ for it and after you went to buy me another one-"

"What a darling friend I am."

"-which I had to force you to do, it happened. While I was changing my shirt, he kind of... walked in on me. Then he freaked out and ran away." which probably wasn't the best reaction, really. Was Jaebum  _that_ unattractive?

"He knew that he wouldn't have the strength to resist jumping you right there if he didn't flee." the annoying smirk on Jackson's face kept widening and Jaebum wanted nothing less than to punch it off. But Jackson was a skilled tattooer, he couldn't just let that talent go to waste. So for now, he could be content with just snapping at him, right?

"Shut up, Wang."

By the way, no, Jackson didn't shut up. Obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the cactus.  
> He's important.


End file.
